Similaridad
by Leeran
Summary: Ninguno de los dos quería estar solo. Y ya no lo estaban.


**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece~~.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Posible OoC. Leves spoilers del Arco de los Anillos en adelante, pero nada serio.

**Claim: **Tsuna/Gokudera.

**Notas: **Fui amenazada de muerte para subir esto a (?). Ok, no tanto, pero... En fin. Espero que tenga sentido si alguien lo lee, yo sigo viéndolo como un montón de ideas mal conectadas xDU.

**Similaridad.**

Gokudera nunca quiso estar solo. De eso estaba seguro. El resto del mundo lo veía como una especie de matón rebelde y solitario, alguien en quien no se podía confiar, pero él no era así. Su carácter explotaba con facilidad, cierto, y le costaba mucho relacionarse con las personas precisamente por eso. Pero ciertamente no era tan independiente como el resto del mundo creía.

Y siempre, siempre fue conciente de eso.

Por eso nunca buscó formar su _propio_ grupo. Por eso nunca se fue por su _propio_ camino, sino que buscó seguir a alguien.

Porque nunca quiso estar solo.

Estar completa y absolutamente solo era algo que le aterraba casi tanto como convertirse en la víctima de alienígenas malvados que querían invadir la Tierra.

Gokudera solía verse algo torpe en los asuntos sentimentales. En general _quería_ ser independiente, derrotar a los enemigos _solo_, enfrentar sus problemas _solo_, superar todas las adversidades _solo_… Pero siempre supo que los humanos dependemos de otros humanos.

Siempre supo que al final la soledad no nos lleva a nada. Y ese era el principal motivo de que quisiera ser el soporte de alguien, alguien en quien, a su vez, pudiera confiar.

Tsuna tampoco quería estar solo, mas se había habituado a eso. Toda su vida había sido un inútil sin amigos, toda su vida la había pasado siendo humillado por nadie más que sí mismo. Se sentía patético, pero nunca dejó que el sentimiento lo ahogara. Él hacía, al fin y al cabo, lo que quería. No sólo era inútil, realmente no se esforzaba en nada.

En eso ambos eran distintos. Gokudera siempre se había esforzado por conseguir lo que quería, pero Tsuna sencillamente no sabía _qué _quería. Y en aquellas raras ocasiones en las que lo sabía, no actuaba para obtenerlo. Sólo observaba de lejos.

(_Como le observaba a él_).

Pero había algo que ambos definitivamente tenían en común: Ninguno quería estar solo, y aún así, lo habían estado.

Hasta conocerse.

Entonces las cosas habían cambiado. Claro que en esos momentos todo se veía mucho menos sentimental. Todo había ocurrido de una forma tan ridícula y divertida, que ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo de pensar en el cambio que el otro había supuesto en sus vidas. En especial Tsuna, tan absorto en su frustración al tener que lidiar con gente tan extraña que no siempre notaba aquella nueva realidad. Mas no la ignoraba completamente: en el fondo sabía que ya no estaba solo.

(Gokudera sí pensaba en eso de vez en cuando, en por qué Tsuna era tan importante para él, y a veces le hubiese gustado poder explicárselo con palabras, poder hacerle entender _exactamente_ lo que había hecho por él, pero sencillamente se sentía incapaz de ello).

Mas el tiempo de pensar en esa relación llegó, como llegan todas las cosas tarde o temprano.

Y Tsuna finalmente no era tan estúpido como todo el mundo creía. Tenía muy claro lo que sentía por el Guardián de la Tormenta. Comprendía a la perfección cómo habían evolucionado sus sentimientos. Como pasó de ser un "amigo muy valioso" (su primer amigo en aquella nueva vida que había iniciado desde conocer a Reborn), a ser la compañía que necesitaba consigo todo el tiempo, el soporte en el que inconcientemente se afirmaba.

Era curioso como a veces parecía apoyarse en todo el mundo menos en él. Pero sabía por qué era eso, cuál era su error allí: siempre daba por hecho que Gokudera estaría con él. _Siempre_.

(Por eso también sabía que el día en que no estuviera, se encontraría tan perdido como cuando Reborn no estaba a su lado).

El problema era… ¿Cómo podía hacerle saber eso?

—Tengo que excusarme, Décimo. Nos vemos luego —comenzó a despedirse Gokudera, con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando llegaron a donde sus caminos se separaban.

Tsuna salió de su ensimismamiento y le miró a los ojos, dispuesto a saludarlo también.

Pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta, sin llegar a su boca. Y por lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos se quedaron allí quietos, simplemente mirándose a los ojos, como si con eso pudieran transmitirse los sentimientos que no podían expresar en voz alta.

Al final, cuando el castaño sonrió entonces, el gesto salió de una forma totalmente distinta a lo que había pretendido. Como si hubiera entendido aquella mirada.

Gokudera asintió, también sonriendo, y siguió su camino mientras Tsuna le miraba irse.

Ninguno de los dos quería estar solo.

Y no lo estaban.

Y Tsuna ya sabía cómo iba a demostrárselo a su Guardián la próxima vez que lo viera.


End file.
